ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ermac
How Ermac joined the Tourney Making his debut in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Ermac has been a controversial and mysterious character in the Mortal Kombat series whose existence was rumored since its inception. Ermac is a fusion of the many souls destroyed in Outworld's wars, only to be controlled by Emperor Shao Kahn and his Shadow Priests. Because of this, he refers to himself as "we", "us", and "our", instead of "I", "me", and "my". Due to the sheer concentration of souls within Ermac, he possesses the gifts of telekinesis, teleportation, and the ability to travel between realms. Ermac rarely shows any signs of emotion, but he has proven to be quite wise and a very deadly combatant, using his telekinetic abilties to battle multiple opponents at once while keeping the upper hand. Disappearing after the events of Mortal Kombat Trilogy, he only returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception, where he was freed from Shao Kahn's grip by the blind swordsman Kenshi, whom he repaid by teaching him the Telekinetic Slam. He decided to become a force of good, partly in guilt of his past evils. To prove this, he decides to help Liu Kang free the souls of his friends from Onaga's control. In the current timeline, this did not happen and, after the events of Mortal Kombat, he soon came under the possession of Shao Kahn's soul, as well as King Jerrod's. Despite this, it's implied that Ermac has free will and is no longer evil due to Shao Kahn's death, as he willingly chose to side with Kotal Kahn to be ruler of Outworld instead of Mileena in Mortal Kombat X, despite Shao Kahn's decree. While Ermac's goal has varied over time, his overall allegiance is to Outworld, whether from defending it from threats like Onaga or finding a proper ruler for the realm itself. As part of his loyalty to Kotal Kahn, he learns that a ninja named Mirai had stolen a gold crystal skull. He sets forth to get the skull back. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Ermac holds some souls in his hand. After the announcer calls his name Ermac pulls the camera to him and says "We are many; you are but one." Special Moves Force Ball (Neutral) Ermac sends a green zig-zag beam slithering at his opponent. Soul Ball (Side) Ermac shoots a sphere of soul energy straight at his enemy, which can also be performed in the air. It increases in damage depending on how many orbs are floating around Ermac when it's performed. If there are three of them around him, besides the great damage increase, the Soul Ball will also stun the opponent, involving them in green energy for a brief moment and setting them up for a free hit. Hover (Up) Ermac uses his telekinesis to propel himself into the air for a few seconds. After a few seconds, he dives headfirst into the ground. Tele-Choke (Down) Ermac lifts his opponent via telekinesis, floating them backwards helplessly until he strikes them with a telekinetic blast. Pest Control (Hyper Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Ermac shrinks the opponent with his powers. The opponent starts running around in fear, then Ermac stomps on them. He then wipes his boot off on the ground. Head Out (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Ermac rips the victim's head off using his telekinesis, then shoves it downward through the neck and into their body before violently pulling it out through the stomach, spraying blood, guts and intestines before him, and leaves the severed head of the victim floating in midair. Victory Animations #Ermac glows energy around himself and chants something in the Outworld language, then releases a blast of soul energy. #Ermac floats in midair surrounded by souls and says "We outnumber you!" #*Ermac floats in midair surrounded by souls and says "We end you, Cage." (Johnny Cage victories only) #Ermac crosses his arms and says "Your abilities pale before us." On-Screen Appearance Ermac floats down and says "Then we must destroy you." Special Quotes *Ermac floats down and says "We understand your fear..." (When fighting Johnny Cage or Mirai) *Ermac floats down and says "You betrayed the Emperor." (When fighting Kano) *Ermac floats down and says "They call for your death..." (When fighting Raiden) *Ermac floats down and says "Today, a champion dies!" (When fighting Liu Kang) *Ermac floats down and says "Our creator is part of us." (When fighting Scorpion) *Ermac floats down and says "Come, feel his presence!" (When fighting Sub-Zero) *Ermac floats down and says "We will destroy you!" (When fighting Sonya or Link) *Ermac floats down and says "You are Kung Lao reborn!" (When fighting Kung Lao) *Ermac floats down and says "Our directive is ongoing." (When fighting Kitana or Minori) *Ermac floats down and says "And now you seek revenge." (When fighting Jax) *Ermac floats down and says "You no longer serve the Emperor's will!" (When fighting Mileena) *Ermac floats down and says "Tormentor of souls!" (When fighting Shinnok) *Ermac floats down and says "We are ordered to kill you!" (When fighting Tanya or Murakumo) *Ermac floats down and says "We exist to serve the emperor." (When fighting Quan Chi) *Ermac floats down and says "We accept your challenge." (When fighting Tremor) *Ermac floats down and says "We sense the dead within your sword." (When fighting Kenshi) *Ermac floats down and says "You will die, foolish girl!" (When fighting Cassie Cage or Phoebe) *Ermac floats down and says "You test our loyalties?" (When fighting D'Vorah) *Ermac floats down and says "Your soul will join our collective." (When fighting Erron Black or Luigi) *Ermac floats down and says "The being of two souls." (When fighting Ferra and Torr or Ice Climbers) *Ermac floats down and says "We fight for Outworld." (When fighting Jacqui) *Ermac floats down and says "We will oppose the Emperor." (When fighting Kotal Kahn or Shao Kahn) *Ermac floats down and says "You are one against many." (When fighting Kung Jin or Murasaki) *Ermac floats down and says "You are in error, human." (When fighting Takeda) Trivia *Ermac's default rival is a Hebijo first-year turned Crimson Squad girl, Mirai. El Mariachi is his second rival. *Ermac shares his English voice actor with Leo Whitefang, Lu Bu, Entei, Heihachi Mishima, Iron Tager, Algol, HR-H, Surtur, Young Heihachi, Yasutora "Chad" Sato, the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju and Drapion. *Ermac shares his Japanese voice actor with Dr. Thaddeus Sivana. *Ermac shares his French voice actor with Congorilla. *Ermac shares his German voice actor with Dangoro, Piandao, Katsuie Shibata, Toriko and Mr. Peabody. *Ermac shares his Arabic voice actor with Dry Bones. *Ermac shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Bogmire. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes